1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid storing member and its fluid outlet opening/closing mechanism, for instance, a manicure liquid storing member and its liquid outlet opening/closing mechanism of a manicure liquid applying device used for storing a predetermined amount of manicure liquid and for guiding one-use amount of the liquid to an applying portion disposed at a leading edge of the manicure applying device such that the manicure liquid may be applied to nails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known manicure liquid applying device described above, as shown in FIG. 5, comprises a bottom-equipped cylindrical storing member 11 capable of storing a predetermined amount of manicure liquid and, integrally provided therewith, a liquid guiding section for temporarily storing one-use amount of the manicure liquid supplied from the storing member 11 and at the same time for guiding the liquid to an applying section 15 disposed at a leading edge of the device, the storing member 11 including at an outlet portion 11a thereof a liquid outlet opening/closing mechanism. This liquid outlet opening/closing mechanism includes a stem 16 mounting at a leading edge thereof the applying portion 15, a valve member 13 outwardly engaging a central portion of the stem 16 and normally urged toward the leading edge by a spring 17 and a valve seat 12 onto which the valve member 13 is to be seated.
For opening the above liquid outlet opening/closing mechanism, the applying portion 15 is pressed from outside by pressing the same against a nail to move the stem 16 in a direction opposite to the urging direction of the valve member 13 by the spring 17, thereby to release the valve member 13 from the valve seat 12.
However, the above conventional liquid storing member and its liquid outlet opening/closing mechanism has such disadvantages that it is troublesome and costly to manufacture and to assemble the same because of their relatively large number of constituting members and also of necessity of incorporating the spring 17 for urging the valve member 13 toward the valve seat 12.
Further, there is also such a problem, in the case the liquid has high viscosity, that a desired amount of liquid is not smoothly taken out if a form of a liquid depositing portion 14' disposed inside the liquid guiding portion 14 is inappropriate (e.g. too wide or too narrow).